Forbidden love (Demi Lovato and Kevin Jonas)
by SamanthaLovesDL
Summary: What happens when I fall for Kevin Jonas? The brother of my ex boyfriend Joe Jonas? Will we end up living happily ever after or will it all fall apart?
1. I can't help but just kiss him

"I don't get what's wrong with that dress," I heard Kevin Jonas say. I knew he was rolling his eyes behidn me. I took a deep breath and turned around looking at him. I showed him yet another option for what to wear that night. I pursedmy lips, assessing the item I was holding up before shaking my head and throwing it down on the rapidly-growing pile that was on my bed. Yes I was changing in front of Kevin Jonas. But in my diffance he was just a really good friend. Also I honestly thought he was gay. I never once saw him with a girlfriend. Or even look at girls. He was also very good at helping me pick out what to wear. So why not kind of use him right?

Kevin sighed impatiently as I picked up something else. "What about this?" I asked him in my sweet voice of mine. I noticed how Kevin was nearly drooling. But I didn't think he was picturing me in that dress. Due to the fact there was a shirtless guy poster right behind me.

"Wear that. It matches those new shoes, plus it looks great with your skin color," Kevin said quickly. See why I thought he was gay? No stright guy ever says something like that. I looked at it thoughtfully before shrugging and nodding. He was right.

"I'll wear it," I said, smiling happily. "Thanks, Kev! You always know what to say." I said using his nickname.

I over heard Kevin whisper. "You'd look better without any clothes on." I just acted like I didn't hear him. Due to the fact we had to leave soon. For Joe's party.

I took a deep breath and shed the bathrobe I was wearing so now I was standing in the middle of the room, in nothing but my underwear and bra.

I then leaned over to pick up something I had dropped. Which give Kevin a good view of my back side.

I stood up and turned around and faced Kevin ready to slip on the dress. "Damn, Demi, when'd you raid Victoria's Secret?" He asked me.

I giggled innocently and shook my head. "Well, maybe," I said, biting my lip. "Why? Is this too bad? Should I change out of it?" I asked him looking down at what I was wearing. Wondering what he would say.

"No, they're cute," Kevin said, admiring my body. From my curves to the small, lacy lingerie I was wearing. I saw Kevin grab one of my pillows and put it over his lap. I bit my lip knowing for sure. That he wasn't gay at all. That he was checking me out. I thought that maybe I could have some fun with him. Tease him around you know?

"Kev, you okay?" I asked him. Slowly walking over so I was standing in front of him. Which, of course, meant Kevin was staring right at my boobs. What am I doing? This is my best friend. My ex's brother. Before I knew it. Kevin quickly gotten up. Dropping my pillow on the floor. I looked down at his pants and noticed he was hard. I took a deep breath and looked back up at his face. There was something there. The room seemed to be ten times hotter. Kevin want to move away. I then ended up wrapping my arms around him in a thight hug.

I then heard Kevin groan, making a sound that sounded more sexual than anything else, and my eyes widened, looking at him curiously. I bit my lip feeling myself get wet and turned on. Should I pull away and stop? Yes. Joe would hate us both if I didn't and if we ended up doing something. But I can't.

I watched Kevin as he looked down, blushing brightly. I smiled at that. He was adorable and sexy. Why hadn't I noticed that. Or him this way before? I always only saw him as a best friend. Maybe a brother. Or did I? I did always enjoy being around him more then Joe. I loved Joe don't get me wrong. I still love him a little bit. He was my first love and my first kiss. But not my first time. I still hadn't had sex with anybody. I never really thought about sex tell now. Now I was thinking about having sex with Kevin Jonas. I need to pull back now and get that idea out of my mind. Now. That can't happen. Ever.

I tilted my head to the side, frowning slightly as I looked at Kevin. I need to push my feelings aside be his best friend and talk to him about this. "Sweetie, you can talk to me," I said, placing a finger under Kevin's chin to lift it up. So he had no choice but to meet my eyes. Kevin shivered and nodded.

Looking down again, Kevin remembered his hard on. He quickly picked up my pillow to cover it up agian.

My eyes widened almost comically this time, and Kevin swallowed. "Um. I can explain," He said quickly. "Who am I kidding?" He continued after a beat. "I can't."

I giggled quietly. I then tightened my hold on Kevin before smiling mischievously and sliding her hands down to Kevin's backside and squeezing his ass tightly. What am I doing? Demi stop this right now. But...I can't...

Kevin looked at me surprised, and boy, was I surprised myself. "What the hell, Demi?" He asked, me eyes wide as he looked at me. I kept my hands where they were. I lightly squeezed his ass again.

I giggled again before pressing my chest to Kevins's, causing him to hiss at the feeling of our bodies pressed together. "Demi, what are you doing?" Kevin asked me. I just shook my head.

"Now's not a time to talk, Kev," I whispered huskily who knew I had a bedroom voice? Before leaning in to kiss him. Kevin kissed me back immediately. What was I doing? No Demi! No! Bad. But it felt so good.

The kiss was hot, most definitely. My lips parted open and Kevin didn't waste a second to deepen it, our tongues wrestling together. Kevin let his hands roam down my back before resting them on the small of my back shyly. I giggled into the kiss before squeezing Kevin's ass, causing him to shiver noticeably.

In a sudden act of boldness that by now didn't really surprise me. I pushed Kevin back on the bed before straddling his waste. Kevin smiled up at me. Before leaning up to kiss me again.

I moaned against Kevin's lips, pushing him down down on the bed and pressing our bodies tightly together. Kevin kissed me back enthusiastically, letting his hands roam down my sides, to my backside, before moving them up to my breasts and squeezing them over my back. I gasped arching my back. He wanted the same thing as I did. This was so wrong. But it felt so right.

Kevin then pulled away, sitting up and looking at me. "Wait, Dem," he muttered when my lips began moving down his neck. I pulled back to look at him. My hair was a mess and my lips where swollen.

"What's up, Kev?" I asked, giggling. In shock that I was doing this with him. Kevin pressed his lips to mine softly, holding me in his lap delicately.

"What does this mean to you?" He asked me quietly, looking into my eyes. I smiled and kissed Kevin again. Knowing how to answer that question.

"It means everything to me, Kev. You mean everything to me," I whispered to him honestly. Kevin grinned widely. I smiled back at him. Who cares what people would say? Who cares how wrong this is? I am happy with him. That should be all that matters right?

Kevin then pressed his lips to mine yet again before setting me down on the bed. He looked over at the clook before standing up. "Get dressed. You and I are going to be late for Joe's party. For now we need to keep us a secret tell I figure something out." He told me. Tossing me the dress that had been discarded earlier. I nodded knowing he was right. "We will..." He kissed my neck. I moaned arching my neck. He then pulled back and whispered. "Continue this later."

I smiled widely and stood up. "I can't wait," I said before kissing Kevin again. I put on the dress and grabbed his hand going out to the car. Let's just hope. I can make it through this night and party. Without ripping off his cloths and taking him right then and there. I was still soaking wet and needing him. But to keep us a secret. We had to go to that party. So there would be no questions asked.

Caitlyn smiled. So maybe the crush she had on her best friend wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	2. Busted At The Party

"Hey, baby," I said quietly when I got to Kevin later on that night at Joe's party. Smiling happily at him. I looked around to make sure no one was watching before kissing hi cheek. At act most people would pass off as me just being friendly and close with him like always. But Kevin and I knew different it met so much more to us both now. "So, I know you don't really want to be here now...nether do I. What do you say we make use of the couch in this little closet I found?" I asked him softly slowly rubbing my hand over his leg upwords.

Kevin smirked leaning against the wall. "Really, Demetria? Skipping out on a party to make out? That is a first." He asked and I giggled, raising an eyebrow seductively before walking away silently.

We sneaked into the closest and headed to the couch. With nobody seeing us. I hoped. I smiled grabbing Kevin's hands and pulling him to me, almost immediately pressing my lips to his.

Kevin soon kissed me back happily, wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing our bodies closer together. I moaned quietly and ran my hands through his hair before tugging at it. Kevin groaned and took my bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling on it softly before running his hands down my back and squeezing my ass mischievously.

I pulled away teasing him and Kevin pouted. I pressed a quick kiss to his lips before lying down on the couch, motioning for him with one finger. He nodded numbly and followed me onto the couch. Straddling my waste. He leaned down to kiss my neck. I shivered and whispered his name, I took his shirt off quickly.

"Demi," Kevin muttered against my neck. "We might get caught and then we'll get in trouble and Joe might..."

"Shh," I whispered, pressing a finger to his lips to shut him up before slowly unbuttoning my blouse, revealing a lacy black bra underneath. I was beyond horny. The thought of us doing it here at this party with his brother and my ex boyfriend right outside the closet door. Was a wild turn on. I didn't care about it being wrong anymore. Kevin groaned and reached behind me to remove my bra, growing impatient quickly. Getting caught? Who cares? Right? Not us. It was clear we both needed this now.

I laid back on the couch and Kevin glanced down at me. He then leaned down to kiss my neck before slowly trailing kisses down my chest, reaching my breasts and taking one of them into his mouth. He sucked on it lightly. I made some soft noises enjoying it. Kevin moved to my other breast and applying the same treatment to it.

I shivered, parting my legs and wrapping them around his waist as I pulled him down closer to my body, as close as I could get him. Kevin trailed his hands down my stomach and under her skirt, smirking.

"So I was thinking we'd do like this " someone said as they walked into the room. Kevin stood up quickly, pulling his shirt to cover himself up as I did the same. I blushed brightly when Nick looked at us incredulously. I hoped he didn't see to much. I then noticed my bra was on the floor right in front of him. Shit busted...I just prayed Nick wouldn't say anything or hate me. I couldn't lose him. He is my best friend my rock.

"I'm gonna go," he muttered before leaving the room, not allowing whoever he was with to see us. Which buy the looks of the hair was his girlfriend Olivia. Nick poked his head in. "Your secret is safe with me..." He told us closing the closest door behind himself.

Kevin turned around to look at me. I hurried gotten dressed fully again, looking on the verge of tears. "Demi, sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked, brushing my hair away from my face.

"I'm not ready for everyone to know and for everybody to hate me." I whispered quietly and Kevin sat down, pulling my down on his lap and kissing my forehead.

"Dem, Nick will keep it a secret." Kevin said softly and rubbed my back comfortingly. I looked at him and bit my lip, playing with his fingers.

"I don't know that. You don't know that. We also don't know if Nick was the only person who walked in on us. I should had checked and made sure the door lock. Stupid." I muttered, resting my head on his shoulder. Kevin shook his head and pressed a kiss to my forehead, still rubbing my back with one hand as he laced our fingers.

I sighed and stood up. "Okay. No more making out at parties for now," I said, and Kevin nodded in agreement. "But I guess there isn't a problem with Nick knowing. I will talk to him later about it. If anybody else knows. Then that will be fine. If they don't like our relationship. Then just screw them."

Kevin smiled and stood up as well. "Exactly," He said as he put an arm around my waist. "Now let's get back out to the party. Before anybody else notices. We'll finish that make out session later."

As we walked out, I giggled. Everybody was to drunk to even really notice us walking out of the closest. Everybody was drunk dancing if not passed out in some random spot. 


	3. A kitten scare

"Kev, you got the popcorn, right?" I asked as I put the movie into the DVD player and sat down on the couch, watching as the previews started showing on the screen. I grabbed the remote and set it down next to me before grabbing a blanket and covering myself with it. Tonight was our weekly movie night where we just watched as many movies as we could before we both fell asleep.

"Yeah, I have it." Kevin called out from the kitchen, where I could hear him rummaging through the cabinets to get a bowl for the popcorn. While I waited for him, I played with my bracelets idly before smiling mischievously. What if I grinned widely and unbuttoned the first few buttons of my shirt so part of my bra was revealed, looking forward to Kevin's reaction to this. Ever since Joe's party. We hadn't gone father then a kiss here and there. I wanted to go there with him so badly. That it was killing me.

"Okay, start the movie, will you, baby?" Kevin said as he walked in. He looked at me, his eyes widening comically, but before he could do anything, everything went dark.

"Ugh, really?" I said, pouting. I was looking forward to watching a movie and cuddling with Kevin. This was so not what we needed. I heard Kevin sigh and then noticed the couch dipping slightly as he sat down next to me.

"This sucks." He said. "What do we do now?"

I smiled again, carefully placing my hand on Kevin's knee and slowly moved it up his leg. "You know? I have a few ideas." I whispered, knowing Kevin was glaring at me, even if he couldn't see me. Not because he didn't like making out, or anything. If it were for him, that's all we'd do. He was just scared that Nick would tell somebody about what he saw. And everything. Honestly. I don't blame him. I am scared too.

But I slowly moved in the dark. I sat down on Kevin's lap. My hands going to his hair as I ran my fingers through it. "I'm sure we'll keep ourselves busy." I said in my slutly voice. Resisting the urge to giggle at how Kevin's hands went to my waist automatically.

Kevin sighed and leaned up to kiss me softly. His hands slipping under my shirt so he was caressing my back. I shivered and moved my hands to his shirt, tugging on it. Getting the hint, Kevin pulled back and let me pull off his shirt.

"This is hot." He muttered and I could imagine him smirking as he said it. I could also feel him getting hard under me. "Making out during a blackout."

I giggled and ran my hands down his back slowly. Leaning in to kiss him softly. He parted his lips, leaning back on the couch so I was lying on top of him, our bodies pressed together. Pulling back, I trailed kisses down his neck, enjoying the little sounds he was making.

"God, Dem." He whispered, running his hands down my back before slowly running them back up. Quickly undoing my bra and pulling it off. I kiss a trail back up to his lips before leaning in to bite on his earlobe, something I knew drove him crazy.

I stood up quickly when I heard a scratching noise coming from the kitchen, almost falling off the couch. "Dem, you okay?" Kevin asked me. Why finding my hand and lacing our fingers together.

"Didn't you hear that?" I asked quietly. Holding on to his hand as I stood up carefully. Grabbing my phone from my pocket to use it for light. Kevin stood up with me and took out his iPod, using it for its light as well. We made our way to the kitchen. Kevin walking in front of me as I cowered behind him.

Okay, so I'm scared of someone breaking into the house and raping us. Killing us and throwing our bodies in a safe just to throw it down a sinkhole so nobody can ever find us anymore. Don't judge me.

Kevin turned around to look at me. "Dem, relax, it's probably nothing." He said, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I nodded and followed him when we heard the scratching again.

"Kevin. If we die. I want you to know I love you, okay?" I whispered, biting my lip.

Kevin stopped in his tracks. Turning around to face me. "Demi, we're not gonna die." He said, sounding amused. "But, in that case, I love you, too. Now let's go find out what that noise is."

I linked our fingers together again before following him as he took the lead. Opening the door that went to the garage and shinning his iPod out so he could see in the dark. I hid behind him.

Suddenly. I felt Kevin's shoulders start shaking with laughter. As he looked out to the garage and whatever it was that was out there. "Why are you laughing?" I asked. Looking out from behind him to see what was out there. It was a tiny kitten. All that for just a little kitten? Jeez.

A/N: Haha the kitten scare. Cute huh? Anyways please tell me what you think. Let me know what you would like to happen next too. (:


	4. Can we keep her?

I walked over to the kitten. I smiled picking her up. She was so small. So cute. I looked at Kevin and softly asked him. "Can we please keep Angel?" I asked him naming the kitten right on the spot. Kevin give me a look. "You already named it?" He asked me. I nodded giggling. "Yes!" I said smiling brightly.

Kevin sighed shaking his head. "Demi...nobody can find out about us now...you know that right?" I nodded at him. "But yet your asking to keep a kitten with me?" He asked. I looked down. "It is not like anybody would find out about it...I mean best friends get kittens all the time without dating. I just...I want to give her a good home..." I told him. Kevin took the kitten from me. He looked at her. "She is cute. Like you. Okay we can keep her. But we need to go shopping for cat things for her."

I cried out happily. Pulling him in for a deep kiss careful of the kitten. I pulled back and whispered. "Thank you. For that you might get another pussy later." I said with a wink. Which made Kevin blush. I giggled taking the kitthen back.

Kevin and I took the kitten to the car getting inside it. We went to a vet first to get the kitten checked out just in case. Luckly the only thing wrong with her. Was the fact she had flees. Which we would pick up flee stuff at the pet store and take care of that.

After we where done with the vet and we paid her. Kevin and I gotten into the car. We gotten to the pet store and gotten out. I carried the kitten in side and started to look around. Why Keving gotten a shopping cart.

I found a cute kitten bed. That was all pink with cute little red hearts. It said Princess right on it too. I smiled putting into into the cart when Kevin walked over. I placed the kitten inside the bed. And she went out like a light falling asleep. Kevin laughed. "Sleepy head just like you." He joked. I playfully smacked his arm. "Asshole." I said smirking.

Kevin and I picked up a bonch of kitten toys. Some hard and soft food for her. Some flee stuff. A litter box, some litter. A little shovel to clean the litter box with. And everything else we thought we would need for our kitten. We took her over to our house. Will it was Kevin's house...but I pretty much lived there. I hardly went home anymore. We set the kitten up in the guest room and watched as she started to play loving her new home.

A/N: Awe they are keeping the kitten (: What do you want them to do next? Leave me ideas. :D 


	5. Busted buy Joe

After we gotten the kitten settled into the room. Kevin and I went into the kitchen grabbing some drinks and fresh popcorn. Deciding to have our movie night now. Kevin and I went to the couch and sat down. Hitting play on the movie. Titanic. I cuddled up into his side with my head on his chest. Kevin started to feed me some popcorn.

Kevin looked into my eyes. We shared this look. I slowly leaned up kissing him. He slowly laid me down on the couch. Getting ontop of me. Saddling my waste. The kiss quickly heated up. We started to roughly rub each other's bodies over our clothes. Kevin then slowly pulled back stroking my cheek.

"Are you sure?" He asked me. I slowly nodded and whispered. "Touch me." We didn't even notice. How I said it the same time as Rose did in the movie. Right before her and Jack did it for the first time. I placed his hand over my breast.

Kevin nodded getting the message. He leaned over kissing my neck. As he squeezed and rubbed my breast over my shirt and bra. I lightly moaned arching my neck and back. Into his touch.

I slowly started to rub my hands over his abs. Feeling them under my fingers. Kevin took off my shirt and he went to unhook my bra. When his door slammed open and somebody walked in. We both quickly jumped away from each other. When we saw Joe. Standing there... I looked at Kevin and quickly put my shirt back on not brothering to fix my bra. What was he doing there? Went through my mind. Didn't the brothers believe in calling or knocking first?

A/N: Okay so Joe walked in on them...not watching the movie...what do you want to happen next? Leave me ideas. 


	6. Running Away together

Joe looked at us right pissed off. His face went bright red and he clenched his fists. He growled at us. I looked down glupping. Joe then screamed out so loud I'm sure the whole world could hear him.

'DEMI WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER?! YOU FUCKING GOOD FOR NOTHING SLUT!" Kevin gotten up. "Joe calm down. I was the one who kissed her first. I'm sorry. She didn't mean too." He told him. Lying trying to save me. Joe turned around and punched Kevin so hard on his that it nose started to bleed.

Kevin turned around punching Joe back in the eye. Before I knew it. They where having a fist fight. I gotten up and want over. "Guys stop it." I said getting into the middle trying to break it up. Joe yelled at me. "SHUT UP SLUT!" As he roughly pushed me into a wall. I whimpered sitting on the ground rubbing my head. Dizzy. I was so sure I would black out form it.

"Don't hit my girl!" Kevin yelled out. As he took another swing at him.

"She was my girl! You broke the brother code! You asshole! Your dating white trash that makes brothers break that code!" He yelled out punching Kevin hard in his gut causing him to fall over. Joe want to kick at Kevin But then some other people came running in and pulling him back. I looked up and saw. That the Joe Bros family all where there and all of our friends. I thought about it long and hard. Shit...Joe's birthday...I forgot...fuck.

"Joe calm down son. What is going on?" His father asked him. Joe yelled out clearly upset. "I walked in and saw Kevin and Demi making out! All over each other!" Kevin looked up. I knew what he was going to say. I took a deep breath and spoke up cutting him off.

"Kevin don't lie and stick up for me." I gotten up looking at them. "I kissed Kevin first. I wasn't thinking and I leaned over kissing him. It was just one kiss. It wont happen again." It was a lie but I didn't want Kevin hurt anymore then he was. Or Joe ether.

Kevin groaned and said. "No more. I can't keep us a secret anymore. Demi and I are together. We had been for a while. As Nick. He knew about us." He said trying to get up. I want over and quickly helped up my wounded boyfriend.

Kevin's father shook his head. "You two had to do this on Joe's birthday really? When you know we where coming to meet up here the go to Joe's party?" I looked down. "I forgot...If I known I wouldn't had come." Kevin sighed. "I just wanted to spend time with my girlfriend...I didn't think about Joe..." He said honestly.

Kevin's father looked at us. "Clearly you both lost your heads. Kevin for hurting your brother like you did. You have to hand the keys over to the house I gotten for you and get out now. Take that with you." He said pointing at me. Mr. Jonas was never that harsh towards me before.

But I knew that I couldn't blame him. Kevin nodded and he want to his room to pack his things. I followed him. I looked at him. "I'm...sorry...I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to break up to patch things up with your family...where are you going to go?" I said.

Kevin walked over kissing me softly. "Where ever the car takes us. That is if you would want to run away with me." He whispered pulling back looking into my eyes.

I sobbed softly. "Are you sure?" He nodded. "Okay I will run away with you. But we kind of need to stop buy my house so I can get some cloths..but what are we going to do about money and food."

He whispered. "We both can sing. So just make music together and get some gigs there we go." I nodded thinking it was a pretty good idea. I helped him finish packing and clean up his nose. Lucky it wasn't broken. We then want to my house, I grabbed my cloths, phone and laptop and a few other things that I would need. We then gotten into Kevin's car and just started driving away. As fair away as we could go.

A/N: So Kevin and Demi are running away. What should happen why they run away? Can Kevin patch things up with his family and still be with Demi? Leave me ideas! 


	7. Moving into the cabin in the woods

Kevin had drove us to the cabin in the woods. He had for a while. For when he needed a break from work and everything. We put our bags into the bedroom and Angel in her cage in the room. We didn't want our kitten running off and risk losing her.

Kevin want to go get some fire wood. I sat down on the couch thinking about everything. A flash back ran through my mind. Of the last time we where out with our friends.

~Flash Back~

Kevin, Nick, Joe, Rissa who I just met because she was Nick's best friend. Abby who was Nick's girlfriend he started dating. After her broken up with Oliva. She was also Joe's best friend. We had all gone there to sing karaoke and just have a fun night out.

Joe and I had made up since our break up. We where really good friends again. Joe myself went to get everybody a drink. Why our friends grabbed a table.

After Joe and I gotten everybody what they wanted to drink. We went to the table and I sat down in between Joe and Nick. We all started talking about anything and everything.

Nick then gotten up. He looked at his best friend Rissa and pulled her up. "Come and sing with me." He said dragging her up onto the mini stage wtih him.

We all laughed and cheered for them. "Woooooooooooo you go girl!" I yelled out to Rissa clapping my hands. I looked at Nick. "Oh you too Nicky boy." I said in my teasing tone. Getting a glare from Nick.

Rissa and Nick started to sing a very sweet verson of "When you look me in the eyes." I smiled softly singing along. It was one of my most favorite songs. I noticed Kevin looking at me. Like he wanted me. But I thought about the fact that he was gay. Or at least everybody even me thought of that. So I shrugged it off and given him a friendly smile.

Then I felt somebody's lips on mine. Wait...I didn't kiss anybody back then. Oh this is in real live meaning Kevin was back.

~End Of Flash Back~

I smiled kissing Kevin back. He pulled back and whispered. "What where you thinking about beautiful?" He asked me as he set up the fireplace starting the fire.

"Oh just you and our friends...if they are even our friends still..." I said softly looking down. I felt like everything was my fault.

Kevin walked over and pulled me into his arms. "It is okay. It is not your fault. You are the only person I need. Your not only my best friend. But your the girl. I am madly in love with. Okay?"

I smiled kissing him softly. "Thank you." I whispered. He always knew what to say to make me feel better. We looked into each others eyes. Before leaning in kissing each other again.

A/N: So Kevin and Demi are living in a cabin i nthe woods now. What should happen next? How should Kevin fix things with his family? Should he still be with Demi? Leave me ideas! 


End file.
